Winter Break Vacation (ON HOLD)
by MikaylaYardley
Summary: Because of Clare's recently stressed out life,winter break is coming up and Eli plans a great big 2 week vacation for Him,clare,adam,fiona,ali&drew.will things go as planed or will drama cause everything to fall apart? *Read to find out* rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

Winter Break Vacation

Chapter 1

She awoke to the sound of the door bell ringing. "uhhhhhhhhhh." She

rolled over looking at her alarm clock, which stated that it was 6 am on a Saturday morning. She dragged herself out of her bed and down the stairs. She threw open the door.

"WHO THE HELL IS WAKING ME UP THIS EARLY?" She was about to say more when she found herself face to face with Eli Goldsworthy. The dark hair, green eyed boy that she had fallen so helplessly in love with. "Oh, hey." She said embarrassed. "Goodness Clare, I swear I'm never going to wake you up early again." He smirked and laughed in his throat. "Ha ha ha, very funny. Make fun of the girl who's tired." She put her hand on her hip.

"Oh, you know you love me." He kissed her cheek, stepping into her house. "So Elijah, what brings you to my house at 6 in the morning…..on a Saturday." He looked at her puzzled. "You forgot didn't you?" He asked with sadness in his voice. She stood there for a moment before the memory came flooding back into her head.

"Oh, Eli. I'm so sorry I completely forgot." She said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She looked deep into his emerald eyes. "Forgive me…pwetty pwease?" She said while batting her eye lashes. "Oh, well I don't know." He teased, smirking. "I can't believe you forgot. I guess you spending winter break with me and all your friends doesn't matter."

"Well, maybe if a certain green eyed boy didn't want to talk to me on the Phone until 3 am last night I wouldn't be so tired." She teased right back. He held a hand over his heart and took a step back. "I know, I know. We might have to start sneaking around. I don't think your boy friend would like me being around you all the time."

He walked back over to her and placed his hands on her waist, while she replaced hers where they once were. "You're right. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you if he found out about us. He does have quite a temper." He smirked. "I think I could take him."

"Oh I don't know. He is pretty buff." They both laughed. "Well, whoever will you choose?" He questioned. "Oh, you definitely." They both smiled before connecting their lips with each others. The kiss was long and passionate. The eventually pulled away gasping for air. They just stood there staring at one another when Eli broke the silence.

"As much as I would like to stand here and kiss you all day, we've got to get going." "I know. My suitcase is upstairs, and I need to get dressed." "Ok, well let's get to it."

Clare led Eli upstairs to her room. "I'll take your suitcase out to Morty, while you get dressed." "Thank you, I love you." She stated sweetly. "I love you too." Eli got her bag and took it out to Morty. Clare quickly changed, not in fear of being caught naked by Eli, but because she couldn't wait to be with him again.

It was the middle of December and there was a light sheet of snow outside so she decided to wear something warm but comfy; considering she would be stuck in a hearse all day. It only took her a few minutes to throw on her clothes, which were black slim straight legged sweat pants, and a long sleeved purple shirt with a black tank top on under it, along with her black UGG boots.

She went into the bathroom to fix her hair and to throw on some face powder, a little eyeliner and some mascara. She walked back into her room and grabbed her new HTC EVO off of her nightstand. Eli didn't want her to bring any electronics, considering that this was their "special vacation", but he made an exception to the phone he bought her for Christmas.

She had insisted to him that she was fine with her old flip phone, but he wouldn't have any of that. She finally gave into him and accepted it with a smile on her face. She grabbed her purse off of her bed and made her way downstairs. She was about to lock her door and go out to Morty, when she glanced outside to see that Eli was no where to be found. "I wonder where he is?" She thought.

She was about to call him on her new high tech phone, which was identical to his, when she heard a glass clink in her kitchen. She walked through the kitchen door to find Eli fixing them both a thermos full of coffee. He turned to her and a smile came to his face. "Well hello. And how are you this fine morning?" He walked over to her with both coffees in hand. "Just peachy." She responded taking her coffee. "Vanilla creamer with two sugars, just how you love it." He said placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you. You ready to go?"

"Sure." They walked back to the front door, and was about to lock it when Clare's body hit the cold air. "Opps, I forgot my jacket." She stepped back inside to the closet near the door and grabbed her jacket and put it on. She then returned outside to lock the door. "There. I'm ready." She said when she had double checked to make sure the door was good and secure.

They walked to Morty hand in hand, until they got to the passenger side. Eli pulled the door open, being a gentleman, and Clare slid in. He shut the door and walked over to the driver side, getting in. He started Morty and backed out of the drive way. "Where to first?" Clare asked curiously. "Well, we have to stop by the Torres house to get Drew and Adam, and then to Fiona's and Ali's." "Oh, well are we all going to fit?" He chuckled. "Yeah we'll all fit, but we aren't going to drive the whole way. You did remember that much…..right?" "Pssst, of course I did."

She nervously laughed. "You know you are a terrible liar." He leaned over to kiss her cheek. She didn't do anything but blush. They continued on their drive to Drew and Adam's house, and Clare thought about this whole trip and how Eli had gone about asking her.

It had all started at the end of November when the school started announcing when their winter break would be. Eli wanted to give Clare the perfect vacation. She had been under so much stress the last few months, ranging from her parent's divorce to studying for first semester finals. Her parent's divorce was the worse of the two. The divorce was final in the middle of November, and he could totally tell that Clare was upset and completely whipped out from her parents coming back and forth from her house.

You see Eli had given Clare the idea that they should have to be the ones to go back and forth from the house and not her. She brought it up to her parents, and after some convincing they agreed. Not only was Clare emotionally distraught of the thought of her parents falling out of love, but she had also been freaking out about finals. She was an excellent student, but when it came to tests and finals she kind of freaked out.

Along with all that her mom was being extra strict with Clare lately, making her come home right after school. He guessed her mom was a little paranoid with the thought that her daughter, because of her new gothic death obsessed boyfriend, would start rebelling. Eli knew that Clare would never let the influence of someone else affect her decisions, which was once of the many reasons why he had fallen for her so quickly. But he also knew that Clare's mom also thought the divorce might cause Clare's rebellion, even though she would never admit it.

Eli had no idea how he was going to convince her parents to let her come on vacation with him, especially when they didn't like him. But when Clare told him that her parents were both going out of town and expecting Clare to stay with Ali he came up with the plan. He asked her one night over a candle light dinner if she would go on vacation with him and all her friends.

She agreed ecstatically and then he proceeded to tell her, because of her curiosity, all about his plan. The only thing Clare didn't know, was where they were going, and it ate her up inside. Eli didn't tell any of their friends where they were going. All they knew was that they needed to dress warm, and be prepared for snow. Clare was brought out of her thoughts when Eli leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back but he suddenly pulled away. She was about to object when she saw that they were already at Adam's. "Do you want to just wait here while I go get them?" He asked her. She didn't really feel like getting out because of the cold. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Winter Break Vacation

Chapter 2

_**Oh by the way I forgot to mention in the first chapter that in this story Adam is not a transgender. I got this idea one day while I was sitting at my computer and decided to write it. it was originally going to be a one shot but I decided to make it more than one chapter. This is going to have lemons in it and it will be my first time writing them so if I mess it up im sorry. :3**_

Eli climbed out of the hearse, then ran to the front door and pounded on it. The door opened and Eli was face to face with Drew. "Hey drew, ya'll ready to go?" Drew had his two bags in his hands. "Yeah, I'll put my stuff in Morty while you wait here for Adam." Eli replied before Drew left. "Ok….hey by the way, where is Adam." Drew replied quickly before waving to Clare on his way to the back of Morty.

Eli turned around to find Adam struggling down the stairs with four bags. Adam almost fell down but Eli managed to run over and catch him. "Damn Adam. Why so many bags?" Adam glared at Eli. "Well, one is for my clothes, one is for my bathroom supplies, one is for all my video games and comics, and the other is for my playa station 3." Eli smirked.

"You do know that there will be a play station 3 where we are going. So all you really need to bring is the games." Eli laughed while Adam glared at him again. "Well, I would have known that if you would tell me where we are going." "Nope my lips are sealed." Adam sat the bag with the play station in it down by the stairs, before walking out the door mumbling. "Yeah right. If anything's sealed it's your pants, not your lips."

Adam chuckled while Eli pulled his door shut and hit him on the head. "Ouch! What was that for!" Adam turned around to face Eli almost falling down on the icy sidewalk. "It was for your perverted mind." Adam smiled. "So, you're telling me that you haven't kissed Clare not once this morning?" Eli's smirk fell from his face. "Well, um …." Adam finished the sentence for him. "See, told you."

Eli snatched one bag from Adam's hand. "Oh shut up." They both walked to the back of Morty to find Clare and Drew talking through the front and back seat. Clare and Drew had been friends since before she met Eli and Adam. Clare met Adam one day in English class along with Eli. They were friends for about 2 months before she made the connection that Drew and Adam were brothers.

Eli and Adam began to chunk Adam's bags in the back. "Dang, What's with all the bags?" Clare asked Adam. He shrugged his shoulders. "What I've got to have my essentials." Clare laughed alone with Drew and Eli, when Drew suddenly stopped and got a serious look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked him. Drew shook his head. "Dude, if Adam brought this many bags, can you imagine how many bags Ali and Fiona are going to bring?" They all busted out into a fit of laughter before they got to their seats.

They all buckled up and where off. They were on their way to Fiona's condo when Clare decided to make conversation. "So Adam, how are you and Fiona?" He looked a little hesitant before responding. "The same as always. She wants to go to the "next level" sexually if you get what I'm saying. I tried telling her that I would respect her and wait as long as she needed, but that's when she explained to me that she was ready."

Clare was a little confused. "Okay, and how is that a problem?" He didn't answer immediately and looked around at everyone. "You guys promise not to make fun?" Everyone shook their heads in agreement. "Okay, well I don't know if I'm ready to take it that far." Clare finally caught on to what he was getting at. "Oh so you're the one that's not ready. Adam that's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not embarrassed about it, at all. It's just that when I tried to explain it to Fiona she got all mad and said a whole bunch of stuff about why can't I just be like every normal teenage boy and take her then and there." Eli smirked. "Oooo la la. Looks like miss Coyne is a frisky little thing." Clare smacked him on the arm before scolding him. Adam smiled.

"No Clare, Eli's right. She is and then she got mad because I wasn't ready, saying all this crap about how I didn't want her. But trust me I do. I just want to make sure we are both fully ready before we take that step. I don't want either of us to regret anything." Clare smiled at Adam.

"Well, I understand where she's coming from. As you guys know, during my parent's divorce I threw myself at Eli, but he turned me down. And even though I knew he said no because he cared about me and knew I wasn't think rationally, I couldn't help but to feel rejected." She looked over to Eli to see his ever so famous smirk and blushed. "But why did you feel rejected?" Adam asked.

"Well, let me put it this way. When a girl has protected herself from players and not believing lying boys that just want sex, it's a really sensitive and important subject. When a girl is in a relationship with someone who isn't a virgin, it's hard on the girl." "That's the same situation, but it's not like I pressure her." "I know you don't. The girl feels frustrated because no matter how many times the boy says that he respects her and wants to wait for her she knows what he's missing out on. And she wants to be able to pleasure him, but she's not ready. And for a girl to give up her virginity when she's protected it her whole life it's scary. When she really knows she's ready and she tells the boy sometimes the boy, because he loves her so much and respects her, doesn't want to be overly eager and jump right to it. He wants to take his time and make sure she's ready. And when that happens, because it is the girls first time and because she is so insecure in that department, she sometimes over reacts, and feels unwanted. You just need to sit down and really talk to her and explain everything. Trust me she'll listen."

Adam sighed. "Thanks so much Clare, You're a life saver." "No problem." She said. Eli cleared his throat. "Not to ruin your little talk but we're here." He pulled up in front of the apartment buildings. Adam climbed over Drew forcefully and out the door. He disappeared into the building. Drew, Clare and Eli where just listening to some Dead Hand, when Drew interrupted the silence.

"Thanks Clare." She turned around in her seat. "For what?" He slightly blushed. "Even though that advice was directed toward Adam I found it helpful." "Well, no problem. Glad I could help." She turned back around. "Well, well well. Look at you helping everyone out today." Eli teased.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter Break Vacation

Chapter 3

Just then Fiona came out of the building followed by Adam who was loaded down with designer bags. "Awe, poor Adam." Clare said. Drew agreed. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm not Fiona's boyfriend." "Oh come on. She's not that bad." Clare pleaded.

"I know. I'm talking about the wrath of Fiona Coyne if you piss her off." They all laughed lightly. All of a sudden the back door flew open and Fiona climbed in, sharing hey's with everyone. They all returned them, while Adam arranged her bags in the back, then climbing in to sit next to her. There was an awkward silence, and Eli broke it.

"So, is everyone ready to go pick up little miss firecracker bahndari?" They couldn't help but laugh at his comment. They all loved Ali, but all knew what would happen if you pissed her off. Eli pulled away from the apartment building and headed toward Ali's.

Eli looked over to Clare. "You might want to text her and tell her we're on our way. You know how she is, we'll be waiting for 30 minutes." Clare laughed but agreed and pulled out her Evo. She sent Ali and quick text.

~Text Message~

_Hey, we're on our way there now, so make sure you're ready to go._

_-Clare _

Ali responded within minutes.

_I'm ready to walk out the door right now, but I think I'll need some help with my bags. _-Ali

_Sure thing. No problem. I've got 3 strong boys that I'll send up to the door. -Clare_

_Okay, see you soon. -Ali_

Clare put her phone back in her pocket and proceeded to tell the boys the bad news. "Awwwww come on, I already had to carry Fi's bags, not Ali's." Adam whined. Fiona glared at him. "Okay, they weren't that bad, but Ali's will be." Adam quickly saved himself. Clare intervened. "I don't care how heavy they are. You three are going to be gentlemen and carry them for her."

All three boys groaned. "Don't start." Clare ordered. Eli pulled into Ali's driveway. They glanced out of their windows to see 7 bags sitting on the front porch of Ali's house. "Holy Shit!" Drew stated. "How much stuff does that girl need?" Eli questioned. Clare felt a little bad for the boys. "Well, at least she brought them out on the porch for ya'll."

All three boys jumped out of the car when they saw Ali walk out of the front door. Ali replied with a quick thank you before walking over to Morty. Ali climbed into the back and sat down next to Fi. "Hey girls, What's up." Ali asked. Clare answered first. "Nothing, just going insane because Eli won't tell me or anyone for that matter, where he is taking us." Ali and Fi smiled.

Ali replied. "I know right, it's such a drag. I had such a hard time packing." All girls agreed with the other. Ali turned to Fi. "So how are you and Adam?" Fi went to tell her but the boys were at the back of Morty loading Ali's bags. Fi leaned to Ali's ear and whispered. "I'll text you and tell you" Fi then pulled out her Iphone 4 and began texting Ali.

All they boys loaded up back in the hearse, then Eli took off. "So, First stop New York." Eli announced. Every gasped, and then the questions came flooding in. "What?" "New York!"

The girls started chatting endlessly. While Adam spoke up to Eli. "So that's the secret place where you're taking us?" Everyone went quiet waiting for an answer. "No." They all looked disappointed. Then a million and one comments came flooding in again.

Eli couldn't hear a thing, let alone answer any questions. "HEY!" He screamed. They all went silent. "Okay, I'm going to explain to you where we are going but be quiet.." He waited a second before continuing to see if they were going to listen. When he realized that they were, he continued.

"Okay, we are driving the 8 and a half hour trip to New York. We will be spending the night for one night. The next morning we are waking up and getting on my personal jet, in which we will be flying 7 and a half hours to our final destination." They all sat there in shock. Adam blurted out his question to Eli.

"HOLY SHIT MAN! Since when did you get a jet?" They were all staring at him waiting for an answer. "Well, since I was born and my dad had the money to get one." Drew shouted this time. "What does your dad do exactly?" "Well he is a vice president for a music record company."

They all sat there with their mouths hanging open. "WHAT!" They all screamed. "Ya, how did you guys think I always end up with amazing front row tickets and back stage passes to every concert that comes to Toronto?" They all sat in shock processing what he had just said. Clare had a saddened look on her face.

"Where you ever going to tell us?" Eli new she felt hurt. He took her hands in his. "Yes, the only reason I hadn't told you guys earlier was because I had been planning this trip for a while now. And I just wanted you guys to be surprised." Eli looked down, but Clare pulled up his chin with her finger. "It's okay Eli." "We forgive you."

He looked up to see the forgiving faces of his 5 best friends. He smiled before Clare pulled him into a quick loving kiss. The kiss rewarded them with a bunch of woops and oooooooos from all their friends. When Clare pulled away Eli looked at her to see her blush that beautiful color he loved so much.

"Ok, ok that's enough." Eli stated, blushing himself. "So is everyone ready to go?" They all replied with yeses and yeahs. Eli then realized that he had pulled off to the side of the road to deal with their shocks. "Ok so is anyone hungry before we go?" Eli questioned. They all replied with a yes.

"Ok, well I've got to stop and get gas before we leave." After a few more minutes of random conversations and music Eli made it to the gas station. He went to get out to pump gas, when Clare stopped him with a good idea. "Ooooo how about we stop at the Dot one last time?" Clare asked. Fiona added to her question.

"Good idea, seeing as how we won't be back for 3 weeks." "Well, I kind of wanted to go through a drive thru so we can be on the highway early." Eli stated they all started pleading him to agree. He wouldn't give in but Clare knew exactly how to get him. She turned to the rest of her friends. "Why don't you guys go in and get some drinks and snacks for the trip?"

They all nodded in agreement before getting out. Before Drew could get out Eli grabbed his arm. "Here take this." Eli said handing him a 50 dollar bill. Drew replied shocked. "No, Eli I got this, you are already paying for everything." But Eli wouldn't have it that way. "Yes I am, and that's how I want it to be. Now please just take it." Drew gave up and finally took the money Eli was holding.

They all were finally out of the car and walking into the store when Clare turned to look at him. He was studying her. "Oh come on Eli, please?" Clare stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. Eli looked at her but turned his head away resisting her beauty. "Nope, sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Winter Break Vacation

Chapter 4

_**So do you guys like it? I hope you do. **_

Valentine's Day, she took the chance of He replied. Clare decided to take matters in her own hands. She knew exactly how to get him to agree. Seeing as how Clare and Eli had already taken that "Next step" in their relationship, last seducing him.

It was all knew to her because whenever they made love or did anything sexual Eli was always in charge, but this time things would be different. She swiftly slid over to where he sat. She kissed him on the neck before bringing her lips to his ear. She gently laid a hand on his thigh before slowly rubbing it.

"You know Eli." She said with confidence in her voice. "If you let us eat at the Dot, it would make me and all our friends supper happy." "But we need to at least be on the highway in 45 minutes." He whined. "Ok fine, 30 minutes is all we need to eat. I promise that we'll be out of the Dot in 30 minutes."

Eli didn't say anything; he wasn't really in a position where he could. "You know Eli, if you do this for me, I'll do something for you." She licked her way around and into his ear. She then started kissing his neck and slowly rubbing his thigh again edging toward his place of need. Eli gasped slightly.

"What do you want…._Elijah_." Clare said seductively. Now normally Eli hated for anyone to say his full name, but when Clare said it he LOVED it. "Clare please." He pleaded. She moved her hand toward his member placing her hand over it agonizingly slow. "Oh, Clare. Please." "Please what?"

"Clare, I….I need you." Clare glanced out the window of the hearse to see her friends walking toward the car. She quickly moved her hand. "Sorry Elijah, but our friends are back." He looked out the window and then back to her. "You are so going to pay for that." He said. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't." She challenged.

"Oh you will." Eli confirmed. The rest of the friends came walking to the back of the hearse. Ali and Fiona were chatting endlessly while Drew and Adam were struggling to carry bags and bags of snacks and drinks. They all climbed into the back of the car. Drew climbed in and handed Eli 3 dollars left in chance. "Sorry man you know girls, the spend it all." Eli smirked.

"It's all good. There's a lot more where that came from." Of course leave it to Eli to be smug. "So, where are we eating?" Fiona asked eagerly. Clare turned around to face her friends. "We talked and we decided that we are going to eat at The Dot." Their friends grew quiet and shocked. "What? How did you convince him?" Adam questioned.

Clare glanced over to Eli who was smirking and couldn't help but blush. "Well, let's just say that I know Eli's weak spot." They all laughed and Ali spoke up. "Ha I know what you mean by "weak spot". Drew's got one too." Clare blushed some more before burring her face into her lap. Ali could tell she embarrassed her. "Oh come on Clare. Everyone knows that a sexual appetite is healthy for a relationship."

Clare lifted her head and exposed her crimson face. "Of course you would say that." They all laughed lightly before Eli took off. Again everyone found themselves talking endlessly about where the guessed they were going. Everyone else seemed to be lost in the back so Eli motioned for Clare to scoot over next to him. She did and then leaned herself over on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Eli will you please just tell me where you're taking us?" Clare whined. Eli looked down into her big blue eyes before smirking. "Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?" Clare just groaned. "You're killing all of us you know that?" Eli smirked once again. "Yup."

He had this happy go lucky look on his face. Clare realized that he wasn't going to give not one little hint so she gave up. Eli started rubbing her back soothingly and she dozed off to sleep. Eli couldn't help looking down every few moments to embrace in his girlfriend's beauty. He loved watching her sleep.

She always looked so peaceful and at ease. She looked so innocent and content, and with the stress of everything going on in her life, he never really got to see that side of Clare anymore. The girls were talking about the latest trends while Adam and Drew were arguing over the best comic book and video game. Eli rolled his eyes. Even though sometimes his friends were annoying, everything they did made them themselves and he loved them.

He couldn't picture his life without them, especially Clare. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw the Dot in the distance. He pulled into a parking spot and turned Morty off. He gently nudged Clare, hating to wake her. "Clare baby, you have to wake up. We're here."

She slowly opened her big stunning blue eyes and he was home. "Sorry I dozed off." She confessed sitting up. "You don't even need to apologize. You can sleep whenever you need or want to." He said lovingly. She smiled. "You know you're just so wonderful." Eli smirked. "So I've been told…..a lot." Clare laughed. "And smug." She added.

"What? More reason for you to love me." He teased. "Oh of course." She teased right back. She leaned and caught his lips with hers. For a moment they forgot about the others and imagined only themselves there. They were really getting into it when they were sadly interrupted. "Come on guys. EW I'm about to eat, save the PDA for when you're alone and don't ruin my appetite." Adam whined.

They pulled apart gasping for air. They started into each other's eyes. Eli loved looking into Clare's eyes, they were so beautiful. They were so lost in each other that they didn't even notice that they're friends were getting out of the car. Drew poked his head back in. "Come on guys; don't make me have to drag you out of this car. You know I can't leave you alone in here; Adam won't even come near this hearse again if I do"

They pulled their eyes away from each others before Eli spoke. "We're coming; I just need to tell Clare one more thing." Drew rolled his eyes. "Okay but if you two aren't out in 3 minutes; I will come out here and drag you two out by your ears." Drew left and shut the door. Clare was curious as to what Eli was going to tell her.

"So what is this thing you need to tell me?" Eli smirked and replied with a kiss on her lips. Clare was taken aback by his actions and it took her a moment to reply; but when she did the kiss turned from careful and simple to passionate and steamy. As much as they wanted to continue they knew that they couldn't. Eli was the first one to pull away, and he found this sexy.

They placed their foreheads together, and then Eli placed his mouth over her ear. "This is so not over." He whispered hungrily. "You're right, in no way, shape or form is this over." Clare whispered back. She pulled away and they got out of Morty.

Clare walked over to Eli and took his hand, walking off in the direction of The Dot.


End file.
